In Short Measures
by Jessica237
Summary: [EC] A series of snapshots in the lives of Eric, Calleigh, and Emma. Complete.
1. Three AM

**Apparently the beach puts me in the mood to put everything else aside and write pure, non-angsty EC fluff. So that's what this is - no angst, no death, none of that other stuff I've been writing for EC lately. It's not a typical, follow-them-through-life fic, instead, it's just what the summary says - snapshots of the moments and memories that stand out. Usual disclaimers apply; nothing recognizable belongs to me. **

* * *

_Snapshot One  
Three AM  
----- _

By all outside observations, it was a perfectly ordinary night, that humid, muggy night in July. The streets were quiet; quiet even for Miami. It seemed the heat had kept even the rowdiest of club-goers inside that night. Even away from downtown, away from the streets, an odd, almost eerie quiet hung over the trees, as though even the crickets could not be bothered to make a sound; the heat was just that oppressive. The humidity was so thick that even the locals went to bed, praying for a rainshower to grant them a glimpse of momentary relief. It did not come often, nor did that relief linger around, so it was truly a blessing when it did fall around the city.

By all outside observations, it was just an ordinary summer night.

But to Eric Delko, that sticky July night was anything but ordinary.

Three AM on an ordinary, Thursday night would usually find Eric where it might find any other working local - in bed, hoping to find just enough sleep to make it through the next day, the last before the weekend. During sleep, Eric would've thrown the blankets haphazardly off of him, some pushed to the foot of the bed, and some pushed completely to the floor. It usually drove Calleigh crazy, but in sleep she too needed to find some relief from the heat. But discarding the blankets was the only option available for Eric, as the other was just unacceptable. Despite the sticky humidity, he just couldn't bear to isolate himself to his side of the bed. No, an ordinary night, no matter how muggy, would find him lying on his side, one arm tightly around his wife, pulling her back flush against his chest, his face buried in the silkiness of her hair, breathing her in as he slept.

But this was not an ordinary night. It was a night that found Eric far away from his bed, and even farther away from sleep. It wasn't a night that Eric thought he could ever find sleep anyway, even if he'd wanted to in the slightest. He was too excited; too giddy.

Never mind the fact that the main event had come and gone, hours before. Eric could still be excited. It wasn't every day that this kind of thing happened. It'd certainly never happened to him before, and Eric was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Even every minute that he could've been at home in bed, sleeping soundly, his wife in his arms. Because on this July night, at three AM, there was no place he'd rather be than here.

Three AM on this particular night found a wide awake Eric wandering the near-deserted hallways of Dade Memorial, a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts - thank God for the twenty-four hour drive-thru - in his arms. His feet hit the tile floor in extra long strides, very nearly running by the time he made it to her room.

Quietly he stepped through the doorway, and immediately his breath was taken away. No matter what the setting, the sight before his eyes in that moment would never get old to him, whether here in the hospital, or at home in the pink nursery he'd only just finished painting in time.

Of course, he'd very much rather have them both at home, but it was just as much a blessing here.

For the moment, Eric allowed himself to slip into the shadows, giving himself this moment just to watch. The lighting was low, the solitary lamp in the room casting a soft, almost ethereal glow over the scene before him. Propped up in the bed was his beautiful wife, her golden hair slightly askew but no less stunning than it always was. Her head was bowed slightly, and Eric knew her attention was given one hundred percent to one thing and one thing alone - the tiny, pink bundle she cradled in her arms.

Their daughter. Born at four past seven, earlier that evening. Seven pounds, ten ounces. Their daughter; their little Emma Leigh Delko.

It would never cease to amaze Eric that wrapped snugly within that tiny bundle of pink blankets was his daughter. His flesh and blood; his DNA. His and Calleigh's. And suddenly, there it was, right in front of him - the family he'd always dreamed of.

Just when Eric thought life couldn't get anymore perfect, it did. He'd thought things couldn't get any better than when Calleigh had kissed him for the first time, and now, not only was she his wife, she'd given him the most precious gift she could give.

Torn between not wanting to disturb the scene before him and wanting to be a part of that scene, Eric lifted a hand, softly tapping his knuckles on the door, finally announcing his return. Calleigh slowly lifted her gaze to him, and Eric knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful. The light that flickered in her eyes, the way her hair wisped around her face, framing it perfectly, the way she seemed to glow as she smiled at him, beckoning him close. Eric knew in that moment that there was no luckier man anywhere on the planet.

"Hey," he greeted softly, quietly slipping closer to them, his family. "I didn't mean to be gone so long; I was -"

"Standing there in the doorway?" Calleigh finished for him, a teasing grin at her lips. "I felt you there the whole time."

Eric shrugged sheepishly. "Guilty as charged," he admitted, though not feeling the slightest tinge of guilt.

Calleigh giggled. "It's okay though, because you brought my doughnuts," she said happily, her eyes lighting up. "You remembered the ones with the sprinkles, right?"

Eric chuckled. "You know it," he murmured, setting the box on the table. "Trust you to crave doughnuts at three in the morning," he teased, prompting a smirk from Calleigh. Ever so gently, so as not to wake Emma, Eric lowered himself to the bed next to Calleigh, pressing a kiss to her temple. "How're you feeling?"

For a moment, Calleigh didn't speak. There were no words to give this feeling justice. "Amazing," she eventually murmured, finally tilting her head upward, gazing into her husband's eyes with a sigh.

Eric reached out, gently brushing his knuckle over her cheek. "You know, that wasn't what you were saying earlier this evening," he teased.

Calleigh gave an embarrassed grin, her cheeks tinting lightly. "Well, I hurt earlier," she reasoned with a pout, leaning into Eric's touch. "Now I just…" she trailed off, turning her gaze back to little Emma in her arms. "You know, I never thought I could feel this…this…" Again her voice fell away; though she tried, Calleigh lacked the words to describe what she was feeling.

Eric smiled warmly. He knew what she was feeling. It was the same feeling he'd felt as soon as he'd laid eyes on the little bundle. "So in love with something so small?"

"Yeah, exactly."

A touch of silence fell between them, though it was a silence that conveyed their every feeling, their every thought. No words were needed, none at all. Softly Eric wrapped an arm around Calleigh's shoulders, pulling her closer as again he pressed a kiss into her hair, deeply breathing her in. Calleigh welcomed the comfort of his arms, relaxing against him and laying her head atop his shoulder. Her smile widened once more as she felt Eric's head come down, resting gently atop her own. The warmth of being in her husband's arms, along with the security of having their daughter in her own lulled her into a state of tranquility. She suppressed a yawn, unwilling to let go of this moment. Calleigh knew she could very, very easily get used to this.

Emma squirmed lightly in Calleigh's arms, cooing softly in her sleep. Eric gave a grin, gently pulling Calleigh even closer to him. "She's just like you already, you know."

Calleigh blinked, looking up at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Eric smiled. "By the first time I ever saw her, she had already stolen my heart." Gently he reached out, brushing his fingers through the small tuft of blonde hair at the top of Emma's head. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Calleigh whispered, nodding slowly. "She is."

"Just like her mother," added Eric, punctuating his words with yet another kiss to Calleigh's temple.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Calleigh sighed as she was flooded with another wave of overwhelming, unimaginable happiness. Pure happiness. The lightness she felt was unlike anything she'd ever allowed herself to feel before. She was sure there was nothing else like it. "She woke up earlier," Calleigh murmured, slowly looking up at Eric. "She has your eyes, Eric."

He simply gazed back at her for a moment, the smile stretching across his face enough to melt Calleigh's heart, all over again. "Really?" he asked in wonderment.

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah, she does. Beautiful, dark brown eyes…" This time as she trailed off, she was unable to stifle a yawn.

Eric lifted his hand, bringing it gently to Calleigh's golden locks, stroking tenderly. "Why don't you get some sleep, baby?" he suggested quietly. "You've had a rough day."

Calleigh shook her head. "I'm fine, Eric," she murmured. She felt Eric let out a breath, and she couldn't help but smile. He had a protective streak that could annoy her to the core, but now it wasn't just for her. Now they had a daughter, and as far as Calleigh was concerned, Eric couldn't be protective enough. "The nurse will be back in here in a little while to take her back to the nursery," she continued, a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't want anybody taking their baby girl away. "I'll get some sleep then. I just want to enjoy this right now," she finished softly.

He'd never been able to say no to her in the past, and Eric certainly wasn't about to start now, not in this moment. Instead, Eric maneuvered his body as best he could in the small bed, twisting slightly so he could bring Calleigh in to lay back against his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. Calleigh gladly took the invitation, smiling happily as she felt his strong arms envelope both her and Emma. "I love you," she murmured softly, the words almost unheard.

But to Eric, the words echoed loudly in his ears, as loudly as though Calleigh had yelled them from the rooftops. He tilted his head, nuzzling softly behind Calleigh's ear, his heart fluttering in his chest at her soft giggle. "I love you too," he murmured in return, his arms tightening slightly around them. "Both of you."

Eric could easily look past their hospital room setting, or the less than comfortable bed on which they lay. It didn't bother him in the slightest that it was closing in on four AM, and the sun was closer on the horizon than any form of sleep was. He had everything he could ever need in his arms; he didn't need anything else.

He had Calleigh, and he had Emma.

Eric had his family.


	2. Picture Perfect

_Snapshot Two  
Picture Perfect  
-----  
_

_It had all begun one afternoon, shortly after Emma's second birthday. After a fair bit of pushing and prodding, Natalia and Valera had managed to get Calleigh out of the house on her day off. She'd been reluctant, of course. After all, it wasn't often that both Eric and Calleigh managed to get a day off together with their daughter, and those were days they cherished. _

_But, as Eric pointed out, it also wasn't often that Calleigh got a chance to go out and just have fun. When had been the last time she'd spent a day off treating herself? Honestly, she couldn't remember. _

_And in the end, after Natalia and Valera pulled Eric into their little scheme to get Calleigh out of the house, Calleigh found she was far from immune to a little Starbucks, followed by an afternoon of shoe shopping with her girlfriends. _

_Not two minutes after Calleigh had left, Eric was already following the sounds of his daughter's happy giggling, as well as the playful yipping of the newest member of the family. With a giant smile on his face, he simply watched for a moment as Emma chased the tiny puppy around the room. _

_Everyday, Emma was growing more and more into the typical two-year-old. Eric certainly wouldn't describe it as the "terrible twos," but when Emma got cranky, she could throw quite the tantrum. Her favorite words were "No!" and "Mine!" She would be perfectly happy to live on a diet of macaroni and cheese, applesauce, Goldfish crackers, and grape Kool-Aid. She resisted being put down for naptime; she resisted waking from naptime. She didn't like to sit still, unless she was sitting at the table, a coloring book and a box of crayons before her. _

_And more and more each day, she was growing into a miniature version of Calleigh, in both manner and appearance. She was analytical, thorough. She knew how to get what she wanted. Her soft, blonde hair fell just to her shoulders, waving beautifully around her face. Emma was nearly identical to the two-year-old Calleigh in the photograph Calleigh's mother had shown him once - identical, except for the deep brown eyes. _

_At that moment, Emma turned, and those deep brown eyes immediately latched onto Eric standing in the doorway. "Daddy!" she called out, rushing over to him with that contagious smile of hers on her face. Immediately she reached upward, letting Eric know exactly what she wanted. _

_Eric grinned, obliging happily. "Looks like it's just you and me today, sweetheart," he said, lifting Emma into his arms. _

_Emma gave a squeal. "Riley too?" she asked, her face very serious. _

_Eric chuckled, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Riley too," he agreed, basking in the way that simple confirmation made Emma's eyes light up and a smile to break out on her face. Riley gave an excited yelp at his feet. _

_Afternoons like that quickly became their time. Just the three of them in the living room, sometimes watching television, sometimes looking at one of Emma's picture books together; but always with Emma in Eric's arms, Riley trying to work her way into the mix as well. _

_That first day, it had been _Blue's Clues_. Eric had bounced her gently on his knee as she watched, mesmerized, giddily pointing out the blue pawprints on the screen, giggling as Eric played along, pretending not to see them himself. _

_"Clue!" Emma squealed, pointing excitedly to the pawprint Blue had left on the red bowl. _

_Eric tilted his head playfully. "Where, Em?" _

_"There!" she exclaimed, pointing more fervently as she turned her head to her father. "See?" _

_"Where?" Eric asked again, squinting at the television. "Is it on the spoon?" _

_Emma giggled. "No, Daddy! Look!" _

_Daddy. It still brought the biggest smile to Eric's lips every time the word left his daughter's lips. Whether she was pointing out the clues left behind by her favorite blue cartoon puppy, or pointing out the flock of birds passing overhead in the blue sky as they spent an afternoon in the park, or wanting to show him the picture she'd colored at daycare - Eric would never get tired of hearing Emma call him daddy. _

_The next afternoon they spent together, Emma quickly found a new love - _Dora the Explorer_. Eric had listened, full of pride, as Emma played along intently, the simple Spanish words tumbling from her lips just as effortlessly as English. Of course, Eric never looked at his daughter with anything less than utmost pride in his eyes, but there was just something that touched him in the way Emma approached his native tongue without the nervousness that a late learner might have. He and Calleigh had started Emma talking with both English and Spanish, and to hear her babble along with Dora as though it came naturally to her…it just tugged at Eric's heart. _

_But just as Emma had her Goldfish crackers that she could eat every day and not tire of them, there too was a movie that she soon fell in love with - _The Lion King.

_One afternoon, the cable had gone out. Emma was about to throw one of her tantrums - she really, really wanted to watch Dora. Her Goldfish wouldn't appease her, nor would her omnipresent pink blanket. As a last resort, Eric had put _The Lion King_ in the DVD player. _

_And Emma had been fascinated. It was as though she'd forgotten all about Dora, and all about throwing a tantrum. "Kitty!" she said with a smile, pointing Simba out as soon as the tiny lion cub appeared on screen. She watched intently, occasionally naming off the different animals, basking in the praise that came from Eric. _

_Eric never knew, until it was too late, that he was signing away so much of his life to that movie. _

_He didn't care, of course - he loved the time he spent with Emma. He did, however, wish she'd develop a love for a different movie every once in a while. _

_But then, once Emma learned the words and the tune, and began singing along with some of the songs, Eric couldn't imagine watching anything else with her. _

-----

With a sigh, Calleigh closed the front door behind her, carrying inside the last bag of groceries. Emma had finally decided to try something other than macaroni for a change, and Calleigh was eager to take advantage of this new openness to variety. Macaroni was alright, but seven nights a week?

Pausing on the way to the kitchen, it soon became apparent to Calleigh what exactly Eric and Emma were up to. She heard the familiar melody of "Hakuna Matata" drifting through the hallway, bringing a smile to her lips. "Oh, Eric," she murmured, shaking her head in amusement as she continued on to the kitchen.

But even Calleigh couldn't stop herself from humming along with the melody as she went about putting the groceries away. Methodically she moved about the kitchen, making sure everything went to its designated place. Ice cream to the freezer, vegetables to the crisper, bread to the pantry, and so on. The kitchen remained the one place in the house that was solely Calleigh's - everything stayed where she put it. As Emma grew, it was as though little by little Calleigh was forced to give up more and more of her control. Toys would find themselves scattered over Calleigh's previously immaculate living room, not to mention all the other toddler things that had popped up in the house.

It was a bit liberating, though. Calleigh couldn't remember the last time she'd just let things be. She certainly hadn't become sloppy - no, far from it. She still picked up around the house every night. But she'd stopped worrying about it during the daytime, and she'd been able to concentrate elsewhere. She had to admit; it was nice.

With a smile, she pulled the last item, a bag of Puppy Chow, from its bag, shaking it lightly in the process. Her smile faded slightly as confusion washed over her - usually Riley was all over her before Calleigh had a chance to get the dog food to the cabinets.

Not today. Today Riley was nowhere to be found. For once Calleigh managed to cross the kitchen while carrying the bag of dog food without tripping over the tiny, excited Yorkshire terrier. She pursed her lips as she shut the cabinet door.

In the beginning, Calleigh had been reluctant, just as she was with any big change. There were thousands of reasons why it wasn't a good idea. A puppy was a lot of work. They weren't like cats; they couldn't just be left to themselves all day. Plus, food, vaccinations - all that cost money. And what if Emma was allergic?

But Calleigh had been the sole resistance. She wasn't even sure whose idea it had been - her husband's, or her daughter's. Both of them wanted a puppy so badly, and even though Calleigh had always been more of a cat person, she couldn't resist the combined power of those puppy dog eyes from Eric and Emma. Before she knew it, the three of them were on their way home from the animal shelter, accompanied by the tiny Yorkie.

And despite her earlier reluctance, Calleigh had been nothing short of delighted once they'd gotten that puppy home. She'd never really liked dogs, and yet, Riley had easily pushed her way into Calleigh's heart.

And Emma and Riley…the two had become inseparable. The only time they spent apart were the days that both Eric and Calleigh worked, and Emma had to stay at daycare. The rest of the time, from the moment Emma awoke to the time she was tucked into bed, Riley was by her side.

Since bringing Riley home, there was one object of Calleigh's that had gotten more of a workout than any other object: her camera. Calleigh had always found comfort in photos; in her life, she'd never been sure how long she could hold on to something good. Capturing the good moments on film was her way of holding on. Her current roll of film was filled with images of Riley and Emma.

Emma, throwing a ball for an eager Riley to fetch.

Emma, slowly pulling a brush through Riley's long fur, the puppy amazingly patient with the little girl.

Riley, cuddled up with a sleeping Emma beneath her favorite blanket.

But it wasn't just Emma. Calleigh had even snapped a photograph of Eric cuddling with Riley early one morning, unaware that anyone else had awoken yet. That was a picture Calleigh couldn't wait to get developed.

Curious about the missing pup, as well as the relative quiet in the rest of the house, Calleigh slipped into the living room, her attention immediately grasped by the scene on the television, mere moments before Simba would set out to reclaim Pride Rock. She shook her head lightly at herself; in the past few months, Eric wasn't the only one who had seen that movie far too many times.

Knowing what was coming next, Calleigh had no need to watch, and so she turned away, turning her gaze to the couch instead.

And her heart completely melted.

A sleeping Eric was lying on his back on the couch, one leg bent upward at the knee, and his lips parted ever so slightly. His arm was tenderly wrapped around Emma, who slept curled snugly against Eric's right side. One of her small hands clutched tightly to the pink blanket she carried almost everywhere, and the other held tightly to Eric's arm around her. But Eric and Emma weren't alone on the couch. Riley, as usual unwilling to leave Emma's side, was also sleeping soundly, curled up on Eric's stomach, lifting slightly with each of Eric's deep breaths.

Calleigh knew on her face was one of those silly, ear-to-ear smiles, but right now she couldn't care less. She couldn't remember ever being privy to a scene as adorable as this. She'd always been content to watch Eric sleep, and she supposed it was part of being a mother that she found comfort in watching Emma sleep. But to see them curled up together, the puppy right there with them…it honestly blew Calleigh away.

It was definitely a scene Calleigh could watch all afternoon long. Forget the movie; there was nothing sweeter than this scene in front of her.

Quietly she tiptoed from the room, returning only moments later, her camera in hand. Afraid the moment would slip away from her, Calleigh quickly caught it on film - once, twice, and a third time. Satisfied, she gave a contented sigh, setting her camera down on the table and kneeling in front of the couch.

Ever so gently, Calleigh stroked Emma's cheek, smiling widely as that simple touch caused her daughter to sigh in her sleep, snuggling more deeply against Eric's body. Riley stirred as well, her dark eyes locking on Calleigh, but making no move to get up. Calleigh grinned, softly scratching behind the puppy's ears.

"I love you guys," Calleigh whispered, tenderly brushing Emma's blonde locks away from her face. She pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's temple before doing the same to Eric. "So much," she added, standing again, content to let them sleep.

But before she left, her eyes strayed once more to the camera on the table, and Calleigh just couldn't resist. She picked it up, and Riley tilted her head slightly, as if asking, "Again?"

Calleigh chuckled softly, gently patting the pup on the head. "Last one, Riley. I promise." With a smile, she stepped back a few feet. One more time did she look at the scene through her camera, gazing wistfully at her husband, her daughter, their puppy -- her family.

Once more, Calleigh pressed the button on top of the camera, forever capturing the scene on film and securing even more tangible evidence of what she already knew.

She couldn't ask for anything more perfect.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

_Snapshot Three  
Sleeping Beauty  
-----  
_

It was just a normal, Tuesday night. The moon hung brightly in the sky outside, bathing the room in a soft glow despite the drawn curtains. Riley was at her usual perch at the foot of Emma's bed, almost as though watching to make sure Eric did a good job of tucking Emma in.

Emma, tired out from her usual pre-bedtime tantrum, didn't put up much of a fight as Eric pulled her soft pink blankets around her, before leaning down to kiss her goodnight. Just like always, Eric gently stroked her hair for a moment, before he gave her his usual, "I love you, angel."

It was then that this normal, Tuesday night became a little more unusual.

As Eric turned away from the bed and started to leave, Emma panicked.

"No!" she cried, releasing her blanket only to latch onto Eric's arm. Eric stopped, looking down at his daughter in confusion. She'd never been afraid to go to bed before. Sure, being the endless ball of energy she was, she didn't always particularly enjoy going to bed, but she'd never been afraid.

With a soothing smile, Eric lowered himself to the bed, letting Emma scramble into his arms. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Emma's eyes were wide. "My closet," she whispered, pointing. She clutched at her blanket, gazing frightfully up at Eric.

Understanding dawned on Eric, and he couldn't suppress a small chuckle. "What's in your closet, angel?"

"Monsters."

"What makes you think there's monsters in your closet?" Eric asked gently.

"I heard them, Daddy." Her bottom lip quivered, and it broke Eric's heart. "They're scary."

Eric grinned, a sudden idea coming to him. "Do you want me to teach you how to scare them away?"

Emma's eyes, if possible, grew even wider in surprise. "You can do that?"

"Of course," Eric said with a chuckle. "Wait here for a second, and I'll go get something."

Emma seemed reluctant, but she allowed him to leave her for a moment. And only a short moment it was; within a couple minutes, Eric was back, a flashlight in his hands. "See this?" he asked, handing it to Emma. "When you turn this on, it shines a special light. And the monsters are afraid of it, and they run away."

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly, staring at the flashlight.

"Uh-huh. Wanna try it? I'll let you be in charge of it," Eric enticed, knowing Emma, like her mother, liked to feel in control; she liked to feel important. Sure enough, Emma nodded, a new determination in her eyes. Eric grinned. "Alright angel, come here." He gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly at his side, her eyes even with his.

Slowly, Eric carried her over to the closed closet, whispering the plan in her ear, only moving forward when he knew that Emma was sure.

"Ready?" he asked, a hand on the doorknob. Emma nodded quickly before hiding her face against Eric's chest. She grasped the flashlight tightly, and Eric had to smile - it appeared as though Emma were steeling herself for this, the same way Calleigh would prepare herself for an unpleasant encounter.

Eric gave her a moment, and sure enough, she looked up again with determination in her dark brown eyes. "Okay," she said, not a tremble in her voice.

Eric held her tighter, giving her a bit more reassurance. "Okay, Em. Here we go." He counted to three, and then quickly pulled the door open, letting Emma shine the flashlight to every dark corner.

He was perfectly content to hold her until Emma gave a firm nod and switched off the flashlight, her resilience yet again reminding him of Calleigh. "They're gone," she declared, despite turning her gaze to Eric for confirmation.

"They are gone," Eric agreed with a smile. "You scared them all away," he added, gently tapping Emma's nose. Emma giggled, happily wrapping her arms around him. "Are you ready for bed now?"

Emma nodded, and Eric carried her back to the bed, ready to tuck her in again, Riley scrutinizing his every move.

"I'm gonna let you keep this right here," Eric said, setting the flashlight down on her bedside table, right next to her Dora clock. "That way, if those monsters ever come back, you and Riley can chase 'em all away again!" As if agreeing, Riley gave a small yip from the foot of the bed.

He reached down, pulling her covers up to tuck her in. "I love you, sweetheart," he said, kissing her goodnight.

But Emma wasn't ready to let him leave yet. Despite her yawns, she called out for him again before he'd made it to the door.

"Will you read me a story?" she asked, all trace of any previous fear gone. Instead, her eyes were bright as she gave Eric her signature puppy dog look, the one he could never resist. "Please?"

For the first time, it dawned on him that maybe Emma _knew_ that Eric couldn't resist that look. Maybe it was what he got for using that look on Calleigh so much. But Eric didn't mind; not at all. "Which one, Emmy?"

Emma thought for a moment before finally settling with, "You pick."

"Okay." Eric stood, crossing the room to the small bookcase in the corner. Generally Emma had one or two stories that she liked to hear over and over again, but tonight, Eric decided to go for something different. "This one looks like a very good story," he commented as he sat down on the side of the bed again. With a giant smile, he opened the book and began reading, much to Emma's delight.

Lost in reading the story, Eric never realized he and Emma weren't alone. His back was to the doorway, his eyes never seeing the visitor who stood there.

She'd been there for about five minutes, and she had no intention of going anywhere. Three years, and Calleigh still hadn't tired of watching Eric with their daughter. He was just so good with her.

Not that she'd ever had any doubt. No, any doubt she had lay squarely with herself, but Calleigh found that even she couldn't linger on that when she had a scene quite like this in front of her. Her husband, perched comfortably on the bed next to their daughter, animatedly reading from the book in his hands, obviously having no clue that he was only reading to himself. Calleigh couldn't help but grin; tucked snugly beneath the soft pink covers, Emma had long since slipped into dreams.

"…and they lived happily ever," Eric closed the book, his eyes finally alighting back to his daughter, taking in her peacefully sleeping form. "After," he finished on a whisper. "And you're asleep."

Calleigh giggled softly from the doorway, startling Eric. "She's been out for a while," she murmured, padding slowly into the room. Silently she crossed to the opposite side of Emma's bed, absently smoothing out the comforter before she sat, gazing across at Eric.

Eric lay the book down on the table, then crossed his arms, feigning indignance. "I'm finding it a little difficult not to feel insulted here," he pouted, eliciting another giggle from Calleigh. Oh, how he loved that sound.

Gently she reached down, stroking Emma's cheek. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't fall asleep," Calleigh teased, her eyes sparkling.

"Just how long were you standing there?" Eric asked, lifting a brow.

Calleigh grinned, giving a nonchalant shrug. "A while…" Her eyes jumped to the bedside table, landing puzzledly on the flashlight. "What's she doing with the flashlight in here?"

Eric grinned. "We had to chase out the monsters with it," he replied, almost giddily.

"Monsters?"

"Yeah," Eric confirmed with a nod. "It was strange, Cal. She's never said anything about monsters before, but tonight," he paused, watching as Emma stirred slightly, "tonight she was convinced they were in her closet."

Calleigh was silent, though as she absently brushed her fingers through Emma's hair, the look in her eyes was one Eric couldn't describe as anything other than simply, perfectly motherly. Seeing that look in her eyes as she gazed at their sleeping daughter was plenty enough to melt Eric's heart on the spot. While she might doubt herself, there was no doubt in Eric's mind - Calleigh was amazing with Emma.

But despite the perfect scene before him, Eric's concern for Emma continued to bubble to the surface. "Do you think something happened at daycare today?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Calleigh lifted her head, her soft green eyes meeting Eric's troubled gaze. "What do you mean?"

Eric shrugged. "This just bothers me," he explained. "She's been afraid of thunder, of strangers, but tonight was the first night she's ever mentioned monsters, and I just thought maybe one of the other kids at daycare might've said something."

Thoughtfully, Calleigh bit at her lip. "I don't think it's anything to worry about," she said after a moment, shrugging slightly. "I think it's just a normal, childhood fear. My brothers and I all had our irrational fears growing up too, before we learned what we really needed to be afraid of," she added, a distant look in her eyes.

Eric reached across to her, lacing his fingers with the fingers of her free hand. He'd learned very quickly how significant it was for her to divulge anything from her past. It didn't happen often, and most of those times, it simply slipped out. He'd learned to wait it out; sometimes she'd go further, but most of the time she'd do whatever she could to lighten the conversation, to turn it back to its original direction. This time was one of the latter.

"Aaron was always afraid of the dark," she began. "It didn't help much that nighttime was when…well, when things always happened in my house," she said, biting her lip. Gently, Eric squeezed her hand, knowing exactly what "things" Calleigh meant.

A grateful smile touched her lips as she glanced up at Eric. There was no need to explain to him - he already knew. Instead, she continued. "With Michael, it was ghosts, then clowns. And Evan…" at this, a smile appeared again on Calleigh's lips, prompting a questioning smile on Eric's as well. "Evan was afraid of broccoli."

Eric stared. "Wait, broccoli?"

Calleigh nodded quickly, barely holding in a giggle. "Yeah, broccoli. Michael and Aaron thought it would be funny to tell Evan that if he ate the broccoli, it would start growing out of his ears, and then he'd have to go to the doctor and have it cut off with a chainsaw every week because it would keep growing back." She paused, shaking her head in amusement. "Apparently, he took it as literally as possible. Needless to say, Mom never got him to eat his vegetables after that."

"I can imagine not," Eric replied with a laugh. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Eric clarified, nodding. "What were you afraid of?"

Calleigh tilted her head slightly, shrugging. "I was always a monsters kind of girl too," she admitted. "Except mine were always under the bed." She paused, chuckling. "Thank God I didn't have any older brothers, after what Aaron and Michael did to Evan." She smiled reassuringly across at Eric. "My point is, all kids are afraid of something at some point."

"How do we fix it?" Eric asked quietly, his fingers absently playing with a loose thread on Emma's bedspread.

For a moment he was answered with silence. He lifted his eyes to his wife again, seeing once more that faraway look in her eyes. Without looking at him, Calleigh sighed heavily. "By letting her grow up," she murmured.

Eric was quick to resist that. "I don't want her to grow up."

"Me neither," Calleigh replied softly, squeezing Eric's hand. "Me…" she paused, unable to suppress a yawn, "…neither."

Eric's concern immediately shifted to Calleigh upon seeing her yawn. "You tired?" he asked.

"Just a little," she murmured, smiling softly.

Eric stood, careful not to jar the bed and wake Emma. Quietly he made his way to the other side. "Come on," he said, extending a hand to Calleigh. "Let's get you to bed, too."

Calleigh smiled, hesitating only slightly. With a sigh she leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Emma's hair. "I love you," she murmured, lingering for a moment before finally she stood, taking Eric's outstretched hand. Silently he led her to the doorway, though it was there that Calleigh paused. "Wait."

Eric said nothing. He'd spent enough of his own time simply watching his daughter; he knew that was exactly what Calleigh wanted. Wordlessly he pulled her close, a smile on his lips as his arms snaked around her. He rested his chin atop her head, once more amazed at just how perfectly she fit in his embrace. That never ceased to amaze him.

Happily, Calleigh looped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. She smiled, hearing his heart beat steadily at her ear. Closing her eyes for a moment, she allowed herself to revel in sensation; the feel of Eric's arms around her, the sound of his heartbeat, the knowledge that Emma, their daughter, slept peacefully only footsteps away from them. Their daughter, with her shiny blonde hair and her beautiful, dark brown eyes; her perfect, adorable face that was so determined, so curious during the day, yet so peaceful, so serene as she slept. "She's so beautiful," Calleigh sighed.

Eric hummed his agreement. "Just like you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Calleigh gave a quiet chuckle, her cheeks tinting as she pulled back slightly. Eric gently pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as he gazed down into her eyes. "It's true," he insisted, prompting even more of an embarrassed smile to creep across her lips. It was adorable and Eric just couldn't resist catching her lips in a soft kiss.

She melted into the kiss, her arms looping around his neck, pulling him closer. "Mm, I love you," she murmured upon breaking the kiss, her warm breath tickling his lips.

"I love you too," Eric replied, kissing her softly once more. "Now let's get you to bed," he added, not missing her yawn. Tenderly he stroked her hair, smiling as she nodded.

Reluctantly, Calleigh pulled out of his arms, turning in the direction of her bedroom. She paused, not feeling Eric behind her. "You coming?"

"In a sec," Eric replied. He lingered in the doorway, watching his sleeping daughter for just a moment more. A smile on his face, he finally turned off the light before heading off to tuck his other angel in.


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

_Snapshot Four  
Daddy's Little Girl  
-----_

Oppressive. Smothering. Sweltering.

There weren't enough words to describe the heat of that early August day. Having lived in Miami all his life, Eric was used to it, but this was ridiculous.

Maybe it wasn't quite that bad; after all, Eric had always liked exaggerating. And he had spent the entire morning sloshing through the outskirts of the Everglades in that scorching wetsuit. It was volatile. He'd been out of the wetsuit for a while, actually, and he still hadn't managed to cool down.

It didn't help at all that the air conditioning in his Hummer had decided to mock him by blowing nothing but hot air in his face as he drove home for lunch. He couldn't wait to get home, not just for a bit of cool air, but also to see his two favorite girls. Despite the misery brought upon him by the heat, Eric couldn't help but smile as he thought of them.

It wasn't too much longer before he was out of the Hummer and making his way up the driveway. With a smile on his face he opened the front door, closing his eyes for a moment as a rush of cool air greeted him.

With only a few steps inside, Eric could already tell that something was off. The house was too quiet. The television was off, as were most of the lights. There were no cheerful giggles coming from the den, nor was there any sign of Calleigh moving about the house.

Puzzled, Eric slowly made his way to the kitchen, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the small square of pink attached to the refrigerator with Emma's favorite dolphin magnet. He reached out, pulling the note from the refrigerator with a smile.

_Eric, _

_Emma's been a little antsy all morning. I took her down to the beach for a little while to try to burn off some of that extra energy. We won't be gone long - I don't want to keep her out in this heat for too long. _

_Love you. _

_Cal_

Eric chuckled lightly as he reread the note. He could just imagine antsy Emma - the poor thing had been at daycare practically every day for the past three weeks. She'd certainly made her recent distaste of that known.

Of course, Eric hadn't liked it any more than Emma had. He missed his afternoons with her. Crime seemed to have increased dramatically in Miami over the last few weeks, and thus everybody at the lab, day and night shift, was feeling the effects.

So understandably, he was mildly envious toward Calleigh today. She'd managed to grab a coveted day off. While he was swimming with the gators in the middle of a swamp, Calleigh was at home, relaxing on the beach with their daughter.

All his earlier aversion to the heat forgotten, Eric made his way out the back door, pausing only briefly to pat a sleeping Riley on the head. Removing his shoes and socks, he padded out to the beach, his eyes scanning for any sight of his two favorite girls.

He saw them almost immediately, their identical blonde hair blowing in the breeze. Calleigh sat on the sand, the surf only just playing at her toes. A small, red bucket rested on the sand beside her, and Eric knew it was filled with seashells. Emma loved to collect them.

Emma stood just a few feet away in her sparkly pink bathing suit, playing in the breaking waves. The sound of her delighted giggles carried to Eric's ears, and he smiled widely, pausing for a moment just to watch.

She turned to Calleigh, and Eric couldn't help but grin. Over her eyes she wore a pair of goggles; the pair that had come with the toy snorkel Eric had bought her a couple weeks back. Ever since Eric had shown her pictures he'd taken while diving, Emma had been fascinated with the deep sea.

For now, she seemed to be satisfied to play around in the shallow waves, though Eric could see her creeping slowly deeper with every wave. He smiled; he could almost see Calleigh growing more and more tense.

"Emma!" she called out, a tinge of warning in her voice. "Not so far!"

"But I wanna swim!" Emma protested, though she did oblige her mother and move back, even if only slightly. She kneeled down as the water receded, squealing happily as she pulled another seashell from the sand. "Mommy! Look!" she exclaimed, standing again and running over to her mother. She extended her hands, the shell sparkling in the sunlight almost as much as Emma's eyes.

"Ooh, that's a big one!" Calleigh said, taking the offered shell. Emma smiled pridefully, and Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps in finding another shell, Emma had forgotten about wanting to swim.

No such luck. As soon as Calleigh placed the shell in the bucket, Emma turned back to the ocean, staring wistfully. "I wanna go out there," she announced, pointing toward the ocean.

Calleigh watched her daughter, slightly confused. "You're in the water, sweetie," she said as a small wave washed over her feet.

Emma shook her head, decidedly clutching her snorkel. "No! I wanna go out there!" she repeated, pointing again. "Like Daddy!"

Calleigh felt her heart skip a beat, finally understanding what Emma meant. Eric had never even managed to get Calleigh out in the open sea, and now her daughter wanted to go? She didn't even want to think about that. "You don't want to go out there," she insisted, nibbling slightly at her lip.

"Yes I do," Emma pouted. "I wanna go see all the fishies and the other pretty stuff. Like in Daddy's pictures!"

Eric felt his heart swell with pride. He'd been trying to get Calleigh to go diving with him for years, but she always backed out at the last minute. It made him smile to know that one day he might have a diving buddy in his daughter.

"We'll have to wait til you're a little older, Emmy," Eric supplied, finally making his presence known. He grinned, making his way over to a surprised Calleigh. "We'll even get Mommy out there one day," he added, winking conspiratorially at his daughter.

Calleigh stood, chuckling. "I don't think so," she said, lazily closing the rest of the distance between herself and Eric, while still keeping a watchful eye on Emma as she skipped back to the waves.

Eric grinned. He draped his arms around Calleigh's waist, his fingers trailing so discreetly beneath the hem of her tank top. "You just wait," he teased, his eyes sparkling. "Maybe you can say no to me, but you can't say no to the both of us."

"You're terrible," Calleigh murmured, laughing softly. "Using my own daughter against me…"

Eric shrugged. "Whatever gets you out there," he said, dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"Mm, and what if a shark gets me?" she asked, tilting her head adorably.

"First of all," Eric began, laughing, "I don't think a shark would stand a chance against you. And second, if that shark was stupid enough to think it stood a chance against you, do you really think I'd let it get you?" Calleigh grinned coyly, and Eric lifted a hand, gently brushing a strand of her hair, slightly wavy from the wind and humidity, out of her face. "Besides, I think you might change your mind once I take Emma out there and she tells you just how great it is."

Calleigh looked aghast. "Eric, she's just four!" Sure, she trusted Eric with her life; she always had. But that didn't mean that she liked the idea of their daughter swimming in the open sea, even with Eric.

"I know that," Eric replied. "Why do you think I told her in a few years?" He smiled; Calleigh still looked apprehensive. "Relax, baby," he said with a smile. "You know I wouldn't get her out there until she's had scuba lessons and until she really knew what she was doing, and most places start offering scuba lessons at ten. So she's still got about six years to snorkel in the shallows."

"Or six years to change her mind," Calleigh murmured, twisting around in Eric's arms so she could see Emma. It was difficult; Eric didn't seem to want to let her move.

He chuckled. "She won't." He allowed her to turn in his arms, but once she had, Eric once again tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Remember, she's just like you, Calleigh," he murmured at her ear. "Once she wants something, she's not going to give up until she's got it. Even if it takes six years to get it." Eric gave a low, rumbling chuckle, sending shivers down Calleigh's spine. "You may have a reprieve now, but as soon as Emma's ready, you're getting in the water with us."

"Eric…"

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing against her skin.

Calleigh trembled, wishing only slightly that Eric didn't know every last one of her weaknesses. If she had her way, Calleigh would never be in the ocean, forced to rely on only a tank of air to keep her alive. But if Eric kept kissing that spot behind her ear like that, she'd jump off a boat in a heartbeat. "Of course I do, Eric," she mumbled. "It's the ocean I don't trust."

As if on cue, an incoming wave broke with just the right strength to knock little Emma off her feet. She squealed, effortlessly climbing back to her feet with a huge smile on her face. Instead of scaring her back to the sand like Calleigh might've wanted, that wave seemed to have dissipated any apprehension Emma had left. Ever so slowly, she tiptoed further out, almost as though believing if she moved slowly enough, her mother wouldn't notice.

But to Calleigh, every small step Emma took was more like a giant leap. "Em…" she called out, tensing again in Eric's arms. Eric, however, only tightened his arms around his wife, puzzling her. "Eric, she -"

Still, Eric only held her more tightly, gently nuzzling at her neck. "Relax, Cal," he said quietly. Calleigh opened her mouth to protest, but Eric cut her off. "Relax, and just watch, okay?"

Reluctantly, Calleigh nodded, but she didn't relax. She couldn't.

Eric noticed. He lifted his head, pressing a reassuring kiss to her temple. "She's fine, baby," he murmured. "She's smart. She knows not to go too far."

Calleigh sighed. "I know…" she murmured, managing a smile. "Doesn't stop my heart from skipping every time she takes another step."

Eric simply chuckled, swaying Calleigh gently as they watched their daughter splash in the surf. Her mask firmly in place, this time Emma jumped into the waves, allowing herself to land on her knees. She laughed, splashing joyfully.

It was what happened next that really made Calleigh hold her breath. Emma stopped splashing and simply sat there, watching the next wave break mere feet away from her. She slipped her snorkel into her mouth and waited for the wave. As it reached her, Emma leapt forward, diving into the wave.

"Emma!" Calleigh yelled, her eyes wide. Her heart pounded, and she fought against Eric's embrace.

Eric still refused to let go. "Calm down, Cal," he said with a laugh, holding her tightly. "She knows what she's doing."

"How?" Calleigh demanded. "She just went under that wave!"

Eric smirked, knowing he was in trouble. "She's perfectly fine, baby. She's doing just like I taught her."

Calleigh froze. "You taught her that?" she asked, taken aback. She spun in his arms, glaring.

"Well, why not?" Eric challenged, grinning. His eyes sparkled mischievously. "I already had her out there teaching her to swim. What else were we supposed to do when the big waves broke right on top of us?" Calleigh's glare only intensified. "Besides, she was the one who wanted to go under the water and look around with her mask on. Who am I to refuse her?" Eric chuckled, pointing over Calleigh's shoulder. "Look, see her snorkel?"

Calleigh turned again, and sure enough, the top of Emma's blue snorkel was visible, moving in the aftermath of the wave. As the wave receded again, Emma popped up from the water, a giant smile on her face. Her dark eyes immediately locked with Eric's, and her grin widened even more. Pulling off her mask, she ran giggling from the water. "Daddy! Daddy! Did you see me?" she asked excitedly, dropping her mask and snorkel on the sand. "I dived just like you!"

"You sure did, sweetheart," Eric said, reaching down for her. He smiled brightly, easily lifting a happily squealing Emma into the air. "That's my girl!" he praised, giving her a kiss.

And despite her still pounding heart, as well as her slight disbelief that Eric had actually taught her that, Calleigh couldn't help but smile joyfully as well.

* * *

_**Just in case it's been unclear in any way, I'd just like to point out again that these are snapshots, not scenes from day-to-day life. With the exception of the first two chapters, Emma has aged a year in each chapter - she was three in ch3, and four here in ch4; and I can assure you that a fair bit of research has gone into keeping her age-appropriate for each chapter. Thanks so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this so far! Two chapters remain, and I hope you all enjoy them. :)**_


	5. Afternoon Delight

_Snapshot Five  
Afternoon Delight  
-----  
_

It was a Saturday afternoon, two weeks into October. The heat of summer had yet to relent, though there was an obvious decrease in the daily humidity. It was still hot, but it wasn't uncomfortably so. Of course, it hadn't happened until everyone was otherwise occupied and unable to enjoy it. Eric and Calleigh had been hit with endless case upon endless case at work, and Emma had started kindergarten. Unlike daycare and preschool, kindergarten was more structured, and Emma, being strong-willed and stubborn like her mother, didn't like being told when she could play and when she had to work on handwriting.

At first, Emma had enjoyed it. The change in environment had been nice, and Emma liked feeling like a big kid. But August ended and September began, and Emma began to get aggravated. She loved group reading time and, of course, playtime. She could swing on the swings all day, but alas, there were other activities to be done.

Throughout September, Emma had silently suffered through tedious handwriting assignments, terrible exercises in addition and subtraction, and her greatest hatred of all - naptime. Her writing was quite legible for a kindergartener, and her math skills were excellent, and she did go down for naptime without grumbling; however, Emma would much rather spend her time running around on the playground, coloring pictures to put on the refrigerator, or simply reading on one of the squishy beanbags in the reading corner.

By the time October arrived, Emma had had enough.

_"I hate school," Emma proclaimed, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "I quit." _

_Calleigh didn't know whether to be amused or alarmed. In the backseat sat her daughter, staring defiantly out the window, her pout a perfect imitation of the one Calleigh saw occasionally from Eric. If it weren't for the sheer seriousness in her daughter's voice, Calleigh would've had to laugh. "Emmy, sweetheart, you can't quit school," she said gently, glancing to the backseat again. _

_"Why not?" Emma asked stubbornly. As if proving her point, she grabbed her backpack from the other seat and threw it down into the floorboard. _

_"Because you just started, sweetheart. And it's very important that you keep going. You have to learn." _

_Emma seemed to accept this, though not happily. "But I hate it," she mumbled grouchily. _

_Calleigh bit her lip, genuinely concerned. "Why do you hate it so much?" _

_"I hate writing," Emma began, listing everything she disliked on her fingers. Calleigh had to crack a smile. "It's so boring. And so is adding. I hate that too." _

_Calleigh smirked. _Wait until you get to tenth grade algebra,_ she thought. _

_"And," Emma continued, obviously getting to the crux of her speech, "Miss Andrews won't let us play for long enough at playtime! She always makes us come in and take a nap!" _

_Calleigh smiled, pulling into their driveway. She turned off the engine, then turned in her seat. "Surely it's not that bad," she reasoned. "Aren't you tired after all that playing?" _

_"No." Just as forcefully as she'd spoken, Emma crossed her arms again. "I hate naptime! I'm not a baby!" _

_Calleigh couldn't help but chuckle. The source of the problem was making itself more known with each passing second. Emma had never complained about going to school in the mornings; in fact, she'd always been excited. She loved feeling like a big kid. Obviously, naptime didn't add to that feeling. _

_What Emma didn't seem to realize was that, yes, she did need a nap. But thirty minutes in the afternoon after being outside just wasn't long enough. She had always been grouchy upon waking, and Calleigh was more than willing to bet that Emma's sudden dislike for school was nothing more than after-nap grumpiness. "Sweetie, if I were you, I'd enjoy naptime. You only have it during kindergarten, and the older you get, the more you'll miss it." When Emma didn't look convinced, Calleigh tried to play to another concept - Emma, like most kids, liked having something that others envied. "Trust me, angel. There are a lot of older kids who would love to have naptime during school. When you get older, you might miss it." _

_But the fact still remained - Emma possessed the stubbornness of both her parents. "I'll never miss naptime." _

It was a relief to them all when Friday passed, ushering in the weekend. Since Emma had started school, the weekends had become lazy days. The past few Saturdays had consisted of Calleigh sleeping in, while Eric snuck out of bed and watched Saturday morning cartoons with their daughter. When Calleigh would later wake alone, she'd make her way downstairs, usually finding Eric at the stove making breakfast - generally for himself and Calleigh it differed; after all, variety was good. But for Emma, who had yet to grasp the concept of variety when it came to food, it was always the same - chocolate chip pancakes with powdered sugar and whipped cream.

After breakfast, the day would progress slowly. Sometimes they'd watch a movie in the den, and sometimes they'd spend the day outdoors, either at the park on the swings, or down at the beach - Emma's two favorite places.

But today, there would be none of that.

Today, Emma had a play date with a friend from school.

"Abby has a jungle gym!" Emma said excitedly, squirming in her chair. It seemed to make no difference to her that her mother was trying to fix her hair. "And she has lots of teddy bears, and - and lots of other stuff!"

Calleigh sighed, giving up on trying to braid Emma's hair. She was just too excited; she would not sit still. She'd been happily babbling about going to Abby's house all morning long, as well as all day yesterday. Calleigh was beginning to wonder if it would've been a better idea not to tell her about the play date until right before it happened. Emma, endless ball of energy that she was, had been bouncing off the walls since Calleigh had told her.

She literally bounced out of the chair when Eric knocked gently on the door, announcing his presence. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, running over to him. "Guess what? Guess what?"

Eric knew exactly what she was excited about, but as always, he played along. "What, Emmy?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

Emma smiled brightly. "I'm going to Abby's!" she answered excitedly. "She has a jungle gym!"

"Wow! That _is _exciting!" With a smile of his own, Eric reached out, gently ruffling his daughter's hair.

Calleigh sighed. "I just brushed her hair," she protested, though her own amusement was plain in her eyes.

Eric laughed. "It's gonna get all messy anyway," he reasoned, winking conspiratorially at Emma. "The wind's gonna blow it everywhere while you're swinging like a monkey on the jungle gym, right Emmy?"

Emma nodded. "Right." Her patience waning, she turned back to Calleigh. "Can we go now?" she asked, bouncing in place slightly. "Please?"

Calleigh grinned. "Oh, alright," she relented, chuckling.

Emma cheered. Enthusiastically, she turned again, flinging her arms around Eric's neck. "Bye, Daddy."

Eric ruffled her hair once more, smirking up at his wife. "You be good," he said, giving Emma a kiss. "Have fun."

By the time Eric pulled himself back to his feet, Emma had already ran out of the kitchen, presumably waiting impatiently by the front door. "Somebody's excited, huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

Calleigh laughed. "Oh, she passed excited about six hours ago." With a smile, she crossed the room, stepping up to her tiptoes in front of Eric. A hand on his shoulder, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll be back in a little bit," she said, kissing him once more.

With that, she turned to leave before Emma could grow even more impatient. Eric watched her leave, his smile widening as she led Emma out the door and into the car.

Once they pulled out of the driveway, Eric assumed he would have about twenty minutes to get everything ready.

-----

An overwhelming sense of quiet washed over Calleigh as she stepped back inside the house only a little while later. Of course it would be quiet; Emma wasn't there. But this was a different sort of quiet. Puzzled, she walked back into the kitchen. As she set her purse down, her eyes alighted on the two items that hadn't been there when she'd left.

There was a short note, the words _I love you_ written in Eric's recognizable scrawl. Laid gingerly atop the note was a single, red rose. Calleigh smiled, picking up the rose and breathing in its scent.

After a moment, curiosity once more overtook her, and, after filling a small vase of water for the rose, she began to make her way through the house. "Eric?" she called out, slowly climbing the stairs. There was no answer, but with each step she took, Calleigh could make out another scent in the air - soft vanilla. It surprised her slightly; it was a particular scent she hadn't smelled in years. After Emma was born, they'd been put away with all the other items deemed unsafe for a home with a baby.

Following that scent led her to their bedroom, and as she pushed the slightly ajar door all the way open, she couldn't help but give a small gasp. She had been right about the scent; the curtains were drawn to block out the afternoon sun, and in various places throughout the room, several candles were lit, giving off that soft vanilla scent and bathing the room in an ethereal light.

It wasn't until she stepped fully into the room that Eric made his presence known. Calleigh felt his arms snake around her from behind, and the smile upon her lips grew quickly. "Eric…"

A glimpse of red caught her eye, and she looked down at Eric's hands. One arm was wrapped snugly around her waist, but the other was only draped about her, as that hand held a single, red rose, identical to the one left in the kitchen. Softly she murmured his name again, taking the rose from his hand and lifting it slowly to her nose.

Eric lowered his lips to her neck, only barely brushing them along her skin. "You like?" he asked low, feeling her shiver in his arms.

"It's gorgeous," Calleigh replied, breathing in deeply. While yellow tulips might be her favorites, there was no flower that smelled better to her than fresh, red roses. Her knees shook ever so slightly; the feel of Eric's lips on her skin was almost her undoing, every time. He knew just what to do to make her swoon.

He grinned against her skin as his lips made the trek upward, toward her jaw line. "Look there on your dresser, he murmured, nipping gently. "There's a whole vase of red roses."

Calleigh gave a soft gasp. "They're beautiful, Eric…"

Eric chuckled, nuzzling now at the spot behind her ear. "Not quite as beautiful as you, baby."

Goosebumps were forming all over Calleigh's body at this point, and it was all she could do to stay standing, let alone reply. Eric, however, didn't mind. "It's been forever since we've had a whole afternoon all to ourselves, hmm?" he whispered, gently spinning her in his arms. He trailed his fingertips softly over her sides, finally bringing them to rest at her hips. "And now, we have all day." With that he leaned in, lowering his lips to hers.

Calleigh sighed happily, feeling shivers race endlessly down her spine. One hand found its way to the back of Eric's neck, pulling him ever closer to her. The other hand she buried in the fabric of his shirt, holding on as this wave of sensation threatened to knock her to her knees. It didn't help her balance any when Eric nipped lightly at her bottom lip, begging access to her mouth; access which was gladly granted. With a small moan, her lips parted for him.

Quickly he was running out of breath, but that didn't matter to Eric. Instead of breaking it, he only deepened the kiss, much to Calleigh's delight. Her lips, or oxygen - that was the question with the easy answer. The more challenging conflict lay with his hands - Eric wanted so badly to bury them within her silky blonde hair, feeling each and every strand as they threaded between his fingers; but he also couldn't quench the desire to feel the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips.

It was an agonizing decision to make, but Eric eventually went with the latter, knowing that they truly did have all afternoon. He brought his hands to the front of her blouse, unbuttoning the bottom three buttons. Slipping his hands beneath the fabric, he heard Calleigh whimper slightly as his hands finally came in contact with the silky skin of her abdomen.

Unfortunately, it was very quickly getting to the point where the lack of oxygen was making itself _painfully_ known. Eric didn't want to break the kiss, but his lungs were absolutely burning. Reluctantly he pulled away, loving the tiny cry that escaped Calleigh's lips. He breathed in deeply, but wasted no time in dropping his lips this time to her neck, his fingers now working at the rest of the buttons on her blouse.

Calleigh sighed, tilting her head to allow him better access. "Where - where did you find those candles?" she asked breathlessly, tugging at his shirt.

He smiled. "I found them in the attic a couple weeks ago," he murmured against her skin, feeling her squirm against him. "I knew you used to love them." He felt Calleigh tugging at his shirt, and he straightened up long enough for her to pull it over his head and toss it away.

"I still do," Calleigh replied softly, slowly running her hands over Eric's muscled chest. Tenderly, she leaned in, pressing the softest of kisses over his chest. "I'd just forgotten we still had them."

Eric's eyes fluttered closed for the moment, and he brought a hand up to stroke her blonde locks. "I don't even remember what I was up there looking for," he recalled. "I found them in one of those boxes in the corner, and you wouldn't believe the memories they brought back."

Calleigh pulled back, smiling up at him. "I think I can imagine…"

Opening his eyes, Eric chuckled. He finished his task of unbuttoning Calleigh's blouse, then with the lightest touch of his hands he slid it from her shoulders, letting it fall at her feet. He heard her gasp lightly as he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her creamy shoulder. "I moved that particular box to the front of the attic, so I'd remember where they were. And I thought I'd save them for a day like today."

Calleigh felt her heart melt. "I hadn't seen those in years," she murmured, pulling him close. Her hands on his cheeks, she led his lips back to hers in a kiss that was slow yet hurried; patient yet demanding.

Before long he'd begun to gently lead her toward the bed, discarding the final barriers between them as they went. Tenderly he lay her down, pausing for a moment to simply take in her beauty; the way her eyes fluttered closed, the way her lips parted in anticipation, the way her hair fanned out over the pillow. She still always managed to take his breath away, and if nothing else were certain, Eric knew she would continue to do so until the day he died.

When Calleigh finally opened her eyes, she opened them to find Eric's head hovering mere inches above her own, a grin on his lips, and an overwhelming amount of love in his eyes. He lowered his head, placing a tender kiss to her forehead, hearing Calleigh sigh beneath him. "I love you so much," he whispered, gazing deep into her beautiful green eyes.

If any description came close to what Calleigh was feeling right now, it was overwhelmed. Her heart felt ready to burst, it was so full of emotion. A loving smile touched her lips, and she lifted a hand, gently caressing Eric's cheek. "I love you, too," she murmured, delighting in the fire that those simple words seemed to spark in Eric's eyes.

"I will never get tired of hearing you say those words," he said quietly. "Never." With that, he again lowered his head, finally allowing their lips to meet.

He took his time with her, letting his lips and fingertips wander every inch of her body, lingering at those spots that only he would ever know; those spots that left her powerless beneath him, his name leaving her lips on breathless cries. It was almost agonizingly slowly that he made love to her, but it was agony that promptly dissipated as together they crashed into bliss, each of their names on the other's lips.

-----

Eric didn't know how long he simply lay there with her that afternoon; all he knew was that it would never be long enough. There was nothing more peaceful than lying there with her, holding her in his arms, her head resting atop his chest, just over his heart. In slow circles he gently caressed her back, feeling her soft, even breaths flit lightly across his skin.

Oh, how he missed this. He missed it immensely, but that didn't mean he'd trade anything he had now for it. Since having Emma, their lives had taken on more of an urgency; even now, with her being older, it was rare that a moment like this would come around. But that urgency had become an integral part of his life too; Eric couldn't imagine going back to a life without their daughter.

There was, however, something he could imagine.

"You ever think about having another one?" he whispered.

Other than opening her eyes, Calleigh didn't move. Eric had just voiced the question that had plagued her thoughts for some time now. It wasn't until Eric relaxed and closed his own eyes, thinking Calleigh was asleep that she gave a shaky answer. "I don't know…" She squirmed against him as she lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest.

As his eyes opened again, they met with Calleigh's, the emotion in her green eyes unreadable. Anxiously she bit her lip, and Eric couldn't help but smile slightly. "What don't you know?" he asked, knowingly putting her on the spot.

She shrugged. "It's complicated…" she muttered.

Eric gave a chuckle. "Yeah. That's called life," he said, stroking her cheek. "Come on, talk to me."

Calleigh sighed, leaning into his touch. "I think about it all the time," she admitted. "But it's a lot more complicated than it was all those years ago."

"How so?"

"Well, we have Emma now," Calleigh answered, as though it explained everything. And in a way, it did. "I worry what having another baby would do to her."

Eric didn't quite follow. "What do you mean?"

"You were the baby, so you didn't feel it firsthand," Calleigh said. "But there can be a lot of resentment stemming from a new baby coming into the family." She shrugged again. "I'm just worried that Emma will think we love her less," she added softly. "That the new baby's the favorite or something."

Eric was silent for a moment. Calleigh did have a point. But as he opened his mouth to reply, she cut him off. "But I also worry about _not_ having another one…"

Now Eric was a little confused. "What?"

"If Emma doesn't have a brother or sister, will she have anybody else to lean on if something happens to us? Or will she not want to share toys and such because she's an only child and doesn't have to at home? Or will she grow into a spoiled teenager? Or -"

"Calleigh," Eric interrupted softly, "I think you worry too much."

Calleigh bowed her head, her cheeks lightly tinting. "You think?"

"Yeah, I do," Eric replied, "but it's part of what makes you such a wonderful mother. I don't think you need to worry about her sharing or being spoiled. Emma's smart, and she's a sweetheart. She loves being with other kids, and I don't think a sibling would be an exception to that."

Calleigh nodded, though Eric could tell she was still unsure of what she wanted. Eric could see exactly what she wanted; it was there in her eyes, but pointing that out to Calleigh was a different story. "I want you to do something for me," he said. "Close your eyes," he said as she nodded again, tenderly stroking her cheek. She gave him a look, to which he smiled in return. "Humor me, Cal. Just close your eyes."

Calleigh sighed, but otherwise didn't protest. She let her eyes flutter closed, reveling in Eric's gentle touch.

"Now," Eric murmured, letting his fingers drift softly into her silky hair. "Just let go of everything. Let go of all the issues, all the obstacles. Just let go of all that for the moment."

"Eric," she whispered, but didn't open her eyes.

"Trust me. Let go of the work issues. Work wasn't a problem when we had Emma. Let go of the money and space issues - you know we don't have to worry about those anyway. And don't worry about Emma; she won't hate us for having another baby." He paused, chuckling softly. "Riley might resent us, but Emma would love a baby brother."

"You say that like you know it for sure," Calleigh said, looking at Eric.

"I do. I picked her up from school one day, and she told me all about her friend's little brother. She was absolutely fascinated. She would love to be a big sister." Eric grinned. "Now close your eyes!"

Calleigh obliged once more, but not before rolling her eyes at Eric. "I don't see why I can't look at you," she pouted.

Eric chuckled. "Because you think too much when your eyes are open. I'm trying to get you to let go of that, and just feel." He let a moment pass in silence, simply stroking her tousled hair. "Now, think -"

"I thought you said I wasn't supposed to think?" Calleigh interrupted teasingly. Though she kept her eyes closed, she felt Eric's glare, and was unable to suppress a giggle. "Sorry," she added sweetly.

"Sure you are." He lifted his head slightly, stealing a kiss while Calleigh's eyes were closed, loving the way she giggled again in response. "Seriously, Cal. Eyes closed; what do you see? Do you see us with another baby? Do you want to have another?"

Calleigh breathed out deeply. A smile touched her lips; the vision in her mind left her with no doubt of what she wanted. "Yeah," she whispered, her eyes slowly opening, "yeah, I do." The smile that broke out on Eric's face made Calleigh's heart flip-flop in her chest. "Do you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Eric gave a hearty laugh, pulling her close. "Of course I want another one," he said giddily, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Hell, I want about eight more!"

Taken aback, Calleigh gave a quick intake of air. "Eight more?" she asked weakly.

Eric laughed at her reaction. "Why not?"

_"Why?"_

With a chuckle, Eric gently rolled them, pinning Calleigh beneath him. "You mean you wouldn't want a whole houseful of kids running around?" he teased, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

Calleigh giggled, her hands finding their way to the back of his neck, playing gently with the short hair there. "Baby, when you can start poppin' them out, _then_ we'll talk about having that many more," she teased.

Eric laughed, lifting his head. "Why don't we just work on the next one for now?"

That was a compromise Calleigh was more than happy with. "Sounds good to me," she said, a huge smile on her lips.

As he leaned in to capture her lips again, Eric felt his heart soar. Calleigh never failed to make him the happiest man in the world. He'd always entertained this dream of having a family with her, almost from the first day he met her.

And with every day that passed, Eric was ever thankful that that dream continued to blossom even more into a reality.


	6. Full Circle

**A tremendous thanks to everybody who has read and/or reviewed this. You guys are all awesome, and your kind words have been very much appreciated! Thanks so much. I hope you all enjoy the ending. :)  
**

* * *

**  
**

_Snapshot Six  
Full Circle  
-----  
_

Time flies.

To Eric Delko, it felt like just yesterday that he and Calleigh had shared their first kiss. It felt like just yesterday that he was anxiously standing at the altar, watching his beautiful bride as she walked toward him. It seemed like only yesterday that Calleigh had told him he was going to be a father.

It seemed like only yesterday that they were walking their daughter down the never-ending hallway for her first day of kindergarten.

Emma had been excited. But her excitement had quickly become embarrassment, and that had eventually become annoyance. She wanted to play with the other kids. All the other parents were leaving, so why were hers still there?

Eric and Calleigh just didn't want to let go.

Calleigh at least found solace in knowing that it was only seven hours. Thirty-five hours a week, which would probably pass quickly for her while she was at work. And then they'd still always have the weekends with Emma. Sure, letting her out of her sight for that long wasn't something she had looked forward to, but it was school. It was necessary. And it wasn't like Calleigh was turning her five year old daughter loose in the mall all day. It wasn't like they were sending her halfway around the world or anything.

But Eric didn't quite see it that way.

Through and through, Emma was Daddy's little girl. On that first day, all Eric wanted to do was smuggle her out of that classroom and take her to her favorite ice cream place and let her spoil her supper.

It all seemed like it'd happened yesterday.

And now, here he was, in a crowded and stuffy gym, wearing a scratchy suit. Sitting on the bleachers beside him, her trusty camera in hand, was his beautiful wife. For as much as Calleigh used that camera, not once did it ever seem to let her down. It was faithful, always seeming to capture the moment perfectly, and though it was obviously starting to show its age, Calleigh just didn't want to part with it.

Nor did she want to put it down, it seemed. The ceremony hadn't even begun, and already Eric was amazed that she had any film left at all.

With a smirk, he leaned closer to her, whispering teasingly in her ear. "You don't have to take pictures of the balloons, you know."

Calleigh gave him a petulant look. "Yes, I do. What if we want to make a scrapbook or something later?" She shrugged, a bittersweet smile touching her lips. "Besides. This is a one time thing. Emma won't have another one, and I want to remember all of it."

Eric took another look around the gym, feeling a jolt as Calleigh's words sunk into him. She was right. This was a one-time deal. Eric's heart began to pound in his chest - he wasn't ready for this.

Balloons filled the ceiling, turning the drab white into a blue and gold cloud above. Bright lights filled the gym as well, the heat radiating from them adding to the already stuffy air. A makeshift stage had been wheeled into the gym, taking up a great amount of floor space. A podium was set atop that, the principal standing behind it. And just in front of the stage were three rows of chairs, filled with fidgeting children, all wearing identical blue gowns.

Overnight, the gym had been transformed. No more did it look ready for a game of basketball. Instead, it was now filled with all the familiar icons of graduation.

_Kindergarten graduation, _Eric reminded himself sternly. _Only kindergarten graduation. It's still twelve years until she really graduates and goes out into the world as an adult… _

Eric did not want to think about that. Ever.

Besides, thinking that far into the future meant he would have to worry about other things as well, like teaching Emma how to drive, fielding phone calls from undeserving boys, and the most frightening prospect of all, prom.

When compared to all that, letting Emma graduate from kindergarten was quite all right with Eric. Just as long as she didn't grow up too quickly.

Craning his neck, Eric scanned the rows of chairs, looking for that telltale blonde hair. His eyes alighted on it almost immediately. Emma was sitting a little past the middle of the front row, and Eric's heart stopped for a second - his daughter was talking very animatedly to the child next to her, a boy.

He didn't get a chance to voice his concerns to Calleigh, as at that moment, the ceremony began. A few words were spoken by the principal, as well as by a few other staff members. Just when it seemed the restless kindergarteners couldn't sit still any longer, the principal returned to the podium, ready to read off the names.

Eric would never forget the immense pride that welled up inside him as his daughter's name was called. With a giant smile, he watched her ascend the stairs and cross the stage, accepting her report card and a certificate from her teacher. She turned to the audience with a huge smile upon her lips, allowing Calleigh to get what she knew would turn out to be three perfect photographs.

It seemed as soon as the moment had begun, it was already over. Emma turned and made her way off the opposite side of the stage, allowing the boy she'd been talking to earlier to have his moment.

From his left came a sound that only barely reached Eric's ears. It was muffled, and not something he was used to hearing, but it was, irrevocably, a sniffle. He felt his heart break as he turned his head, seeing Calleigh with her head bowed, dabbing lightly at her eyes. Her camera for the moment lay forgotten on the ground, next to her purse.

She felt his eyes on her, and she gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry," she mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Eric could tell she was barely hanging on. He understood all too well - this was their little girl, and this was by far the hardest part of her growing up that they'd been through. Taking her to daycare the very first time had been difficult, as had taking her to preschool for the first time. Letting her start kindergarten had been even harder, but they'd gotten through that alright. Through it all, Eric had been the one who hadn't wanted to let go. He'd been the one that wanted to quit CSI so he could homeschool Emma. He'd been the one who'd wanted to go to school with her. He'd been the one who'd wanted to never let her out of his sight.

Through it all, it seemed Calleigh had been the strong one. Calleigh had been the logical one, rather than the emotional one. And now, while the roles hadn't exactly reversed (Eric was still plenty emotional himself), it seemed Calleigh was the one who wanted to turn back time.

For a moment, his mind flashed back to that morning. He'd stood in the doorway, watching as Emma donned her deep blue gown. He'd smiled as Calleigh brushed the tangles out of Emma's long blonde hair; his heart had swelled as Emma carefully placed the matching blue cap atop her head.

Eric had smiled; he'd been overjoyed. So had Calleigh.

But her smile had been bittersweet, for it was punctuated by the shine in her bright green eyes.

Her eyes held that same shine again, and Eric reached out, gently draping an arm around her. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Calleigh murmured with a sigh, resting her head against his shoulder. "It's just the hormones…"

Eric held her tightly, pressing a kiss into her hair. "No, it's not," he said, smiling slightly. "It's the fact that our little girl is growing up."

Calleigh reached over, lacing her fingers with the ones on Eric's free hand. "Is it so terrible of me to wish she wouldn't grow up so fast?"

"I wish that every single day," Eric admitted, squeezing her hand. He looked down, letting his eyes linger on Calleigh's softly rounded tummy. "Just think, though," he whispered, a smile forming on his lips, "in a few months, we'll get to start it all over again."

Despite the unshed tears in her eyes, the prospect of that brought a smile to Calleigh's lips. "I know," she murmured wistfully. She sighed, feeling Eric press another light kiss atop her head.

Before long, the final name was called, and the last child had made his way across the stage. Calleigh's camera was back in her hands again; the kindergarteners were now lined up in front of the stage, and with a few more words from the principal, they tossed their caps into the air with a cheer.

And with that, all sense of order was lost. The children had sat still and quiet for far too long, and every last one of them was excited to finally be free. They broke from the line, dispersing in all directions, their identical gowns making it difficult to successfully tell them apart.

Eric had no problem, though. He simply looked for that unmistakable, golden blonde hair, though he didn't have to search long. As soon as he and Calleigh stepped onto the gym floor, Eric was nearly knocked to the ground as Emma ran into him in a blur of blue and blonde, throwing her arms around his middle. With a laugh, he embraced her in return, gently ruffling her blonde hair. "Hey there, sweetheart."

Emma smiled brightly, looking up at Eric, and then to Calleigh. "I graduated!" she said, her voice full of pride.

Calleigh smiled as Emma moved to hug her as well. "We're so proud of you," she said, her eyes shining once again. Eric moved closer, gently wrapping an arm around his wife.

With a serious expression, Emma stepped back, looking up at her parents. "I'm glad I don't have to take naps anymore," she said with such sincerity that Eric and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. Of course it would be Emma's favorite part of moving on to the first grade, not having to lay down after playtime for afternoon naptime.

A short while later, after Calleigh had gotten another parent to take a picture of all three of them together - _no, all four of us, _Eric reminded himself, his eyes once more straying to the bump at Calleigh's abdomen - they were ready to head home.

But before they could make it to the door, there was one more interruption.

"Emma!"

All three of them turned, and Emma came face to face with a raven-haired little boy with bright blue eyes. His hair was slightly tousled from spending hours hidden beneath his cap. He carried two in his hands, only one of which could belong to him. Eric noted with a bit of unease that it was the boy Emma had been sitting next to earlier.

"You forgot this," he said shyly, holding the extra cap out to Emma.

Emma smiled and took her cap, immediately placing it back atop her head. "Thanks, Logan."

Logan gave what Eric was horrified to recognize as a smitten grin. He looked at his wife, and was further horrified to witness an amused smile on her face as well. Eric narrowed his eyes; he didn't see anything amusing about this.

For a moment, neither of the kindergarten graduates spoke, though Emma could tell Logan wanted to. She gave the boy a calculating look. Logan shifted on his feet, though his smile only widened and a sparkle found its way to his eyes.

"Well, see ya in the fall, Emma!" he said excitedly, and before Emma could react, he leaned forward, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned and ran.

Emma stared after him for a second, her face a perfect imitation of her father's look of disbelief. Eric would've chased after that boy, had his eyes not been occupied with his daughter's reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Disbelief slowly became disgust, and Eric did a silent cheer as Emma quickly raised a hand to her cheek, furiously rubbing away at it. "Yuck," she mumbled, almost as though Calleigh had just tried to get her to eat peas again.

Eric, however, was elated. He couldn't help but chuckle. "That's my girl," he praised, chuckling as Calleigh swatted him on the arm in amusement. "Come on, let's get you home and out of that gown," Eric suggested, watching as Emma continued to fidget with the fabric. "Then maybe we can go swimming."

Emma's eyes still lit up at the thought of swimming, despite already spending so much of her free time in the water. "Yeah!" she cheered, hopping excitedly from one foot to the other. "Can we get ice cream first, though?" she asked eagerly.

Eric grinned, pulling Calleigh closer to him. "It's up to your mother," he said, knowing Calleigh wouldn't say no. First of all, Emma was giving her that irresistible Delko pout. And second, anyone who gave Calleigh ice cream became her new best friend. While doughnuts had been her craving while pregnant with Emma, this time around, it was ice cream.

Calleigh chuckled, not even trying to resist. "Oh, why not?" she said, eliciting more happy cheers from her daughter.

"You gave in too easily," Eric whispered with a grin, his eyes gleaming.

Calleigh gave a helpless shrug. "What can I say?" she replied, looping her arms around Eric's neck. "The baby wants ice cream too," she said, glancing down at her abdomen. "And besides, Emma's got that pout of yours down to a science."

Eric smirked. "That she does," he murmured, lowering his lips to Calleigh's for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Calleigh replied, still feeling the shiver that raced through her body every time she heard those words from Eric. He grinned in return and gently captured her lips once more.

They broke apart as an exasperated sigh reached their ears - Emma was getting impatient. "Can we go now?" she asked, tugging at Calleigh's shirt.

Calleigh smiled happily. "Yeah, we can go." She pressed one last kiss to Eric's lips before breaking away completely, extending a hand to Emma. Emma happily accepted it with her left hand before reaching out for Eric's hand with her right. And together as a happy family, they made their way out of the gym and into the bright Florida sunshine.

If there was anything that Eric knew, it was that when he looked back on the past few years of his life, he wouldn't see the crimes and criminals he worked with everyday. He wouldn't see the pain or the death that walked hand in hand with his job. He wouldn't see losses; he wouldn't see fear, unless it was the eventually conquered fear of monsters living in a closet.

Looking back, it would be days like today that he would see. Days of pride, days of sheer, albeit bittersweet happiness. He would see lazy days off spent with his family on the beach, collecting seashells and looking out over the ocean, hoping to see a dolphin or two.

To Eric, it was days like today that made even the bad days good.

It was days like today that made his life perfect.

_the end._  
-----

_In small proportions we just beauties see;  
And in short measures life may perfect be.  
--Ben Jonson_


End file.
